New Arrival
by bricool0
Summary: Lynell is an American who's moving to England for her 6th year of schooling, Harry is a boy trying to deal with his life after his godfather's death. What will happen? Finally Updated!
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter. Lynell and her mother are my own creation. Description: Lynell is an American who's moving to England for her 6th year of schooling; Harry is a boy trying to deal with his life after his godfather's death. What will happen? My first fic, be kind.  
  
Chapter 1-The Meeting  
  
The airplane was flying over the Atlantic Ocean on its way to London, England. Lynell and her mother were flying there because of a job transfer her mom had received. Lynell wasn't really surprised about the move. They always seemed to move once a year during the summer, since otherwise she was off at school. Lynell didn't go to a normal school, though.  
  
Lynell was in fact a witch. She would go off to the closest school of witchcraft and wizardry every autumn and come home every summer to find out that her and her mother were moving to a new state, and for the first time, a new country. Lynell never really made any close friends. She had about 100 different phone numbers and addresses in her address book from all of her past friends from school, but she never stayed in contact with them. By the time she got time even to think about her old friends, she was already going off to her new school, where she would be making new friends.  
  
"Hello, this is your captain speaking. We will be in London in about 15 minutes. Thank you."  
  
Lynell looked over at her mother. Her mother was a slender woman with long brown, curly hair that went down to her mid-back and was complemented with chocolate brown eyes. She was about 5' 5'' and in her mid 30's, but looked young for her age. Lynell had her mom's hair color, but bright, blue eyes in place of the brown ones. She looked a lot like her mother, but had something of a wild spirit in her, though she was very smart and diligent in her studies.  
  
Finally the plane landed and Lynell and her mother left to find they're luggage that they brought with them. Everything else had been shipped over a month ago, while Lynell was still in school. They found a cab and got dropped off at 3 Privet Drive. Lynell got out of the cab and looked up at the house front. Not like she should get use to it, she would be calling a new house home in a year, so she shouldn't get attached.  
  
Harry Potter was sitting on his bed with his schoolbooks, parchment, and quills out doing some of his summer vacation homework. By doing work, it allowed him less time to think about his life, and what had happened down in the Department of Mysteries. Harry hadn't gotten much sleep in the last week since he came back to 4 Privet Drive. Every night he would have the same dream, he would relive the night at the Department of Mysteries, and every morning he would wake up, drenched in sweat and starting to cry. But, right now he wasn't thinking about that, instead he was writing a paper for Transfiguration on Animagus. He could do his work during the day since the Dursley's had gone off to Uncle Vernon's company picnic. Harry didn't mind them being gone. In fact, he enjoyed it very much.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a taxi pull up next door along with a big truck. He went downstairs to see who his new neighbors were, even though he really didn't care, but at least it was an excuse to take a break from the homework that he had been doing for 4 hours now. He first saw a middle aged woman who looked very nice for her age. Then came out a mini version of the woman who was clearly her daughter. She looked around 15-16 years old in a light blue tank top and worn out blue jeans. Harry thought she looked nice but figured he would never talk to her, since the Dursley's kept him busy all the time. Then, just for Harry's luck, he saw the Dursley's car pulling down Privet Drive. He ran up the stairs, packed all of his school supplies up, and stuffed them into the loose floorboard.  
  
"Petunia why did you have to invite them over for dinner tonight," Harry heard Uncle Vernon say.  
  
"Because it's the right thing to do. We want to give them a good impression and welcome to the neighborhood since they don't know much about the area, let alone the country. Didn't you hear her say that they were from the United States?"  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact I did and I don't mind them coming over for dinner but we just got home and its already 4. Dinner is at 7 and I still have plenty of work to do. Boy come down here."  
  
Harry ran down the stairs and came into the family room where Uncle Vernon was sitting. "Now listen boy. Your Aunt Petunia has invited our new neighbors to dinner tonight and since they probably will see you around the area during the summer you'll have to eat with us so they don't get suspicious, but you are to say nothing about magic or anything about your world. Understood?"  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon."  
  
"Now go and help your Aunt in the kitchen."  
  
Harry found Aunt Petunia already fixing up a roast while finding a recipe for a cake.  
  
"Fix the buns and try not to burn them," said Aunt Petunia  
  
"Yes Aunt Petunia."  
  
Harry helped with fixing the rest of the dinner, since that's how the Dursley's figured he earned his way living at their house. He then had to clean up the kitchen and find some clothes that looked respectable and that could actually some what fit him, which was a challenge since all he owned that were muggle clothes were Dudley's old clothes, that were 3-4 times to big.  
  
Finally it was 7 and the doorbell rang just on time. Harry was walking by the door, so he answered it. He saw the same woman that he had seen earlier that day, but with her hair up in a French twist. She was wearing a red tank top with a black cardigan and black pants.  
  
"Hello. I'm Ms. Star and this is my daughter, Lynell, may we come in. I believe Mrs. Dursley invited us for dinner," the woman said to Harry while smiling and holding out her hand. Harry shook her hand and smiled back. "Hi I'm Harry Potter. Sure you can come in."  
  
Lynell didn't want to be going to dinner at her new neighbor's house. They looked like the worst type of muggles. Her mom had told her that she shouldn't do anything that will add suspicion since they wanted the neighborhood not to know that she was a witch. Lynell already planned on that. Since she had to go to the dinner, though, she figured she should find her nice clothes she had packed in her suitcase since it would take her a while to find the rest of her stuff in the house.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Lynell stared up at the house and took a deep breath. "Well this is it," she said to herself. She walked up to the house and opened the door. In the foyer were towers of boxes. She turned to the left and saw the family room, already full of more boxes and some furniture. She followed the hallway on the right to the study, coat closet under the stairs, and a bathroom. She went back and found the family room was connected to the dining room and kitchen. Each room she looked in had boxes and furniture. Lynell went back to the front of the house and up the stairs. There were two bedrooms; one being the master bedroom with a bathroom attached, to the left and to the right was a bathroom and a bedroom. She went to the right and threw her suitcase on the bed that was already in the room. It had a window that looked to the house next to them, and it had a window that looked to the front of the house. That's when she saw her mom talking to the lady that had just gotten out of the car that pulled into the house next door.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
That's how she ended up being here. She found a short black skirt and wore that with her baby blue tank top that she was wearing earlier. Her hair was flowing down her back with a few ringlets. Her mom ringed the doorbell and a boy of about 16 answered it. He had jet-black hair that went off at random angles, which made him look cute, and he had piercing green eyes, surrounded by black-framed glasses. Her mom introduced them and he let them in. That's when he said his name, Harry Potter. Lynell suddenly thought, could my new neighbor be the Harry Potter, the boy who lived? 


	2. You're a wizard, I'm a witch

Author's note: This is my first fic so be kind. I know it's a short chapter, but longer chapter hopefully will be coming soon. Please review. Thanks Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. Lynell and Amelia are mine.  
  
Chapter 2-You're a wizard, I'm a witch  
  
Lynell entered the Dursley house and held out her hand. "Very nice to meet you Harry," she said. He seemed like a normal teenager, except for the fact that his clothes looked like they weren't meant for him.  
  
When the Dursley's heard talking they came into the family room and saw the Stars' standing in front of the door being introduced to Harry. "Well welcome to our home Amelia and Lynell. Please come and sit at the table. Dinner will be ready shortly," said Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon led them to the dining room and pulled out Amelia's seat along as Harry pulled out Lynell's. In came Dudley then. Lynell could see why Harry's clothes seemed they were in such disarray. It was because they had been Dudley's at one time; at least that's what it looked like. Harry sat across from her and Dudley sat across from her mother. Then, Aunt Petunia came in with the meal. Uncle Vernon grabbed some of the roast and started off the conversation.  
  
"So what do you do Amelia?" Uncle Vernon asked.  
  
"I'm in the car industry in the advertising portion. Lynell and I have been moving around the United States almost once every year. Its chaotic sometimes, especially since she's gone at school for most of the year." As the adults talked about different topics, Lynell partly paid attention and complimented the meal. Mainly, though, she was looking at Harry and Harry was looking at her. They stared at each other. Suddenly, Amelia's voice was heard. "Well Vernon I start work tomorrow and usually we have someone help Amelia unpack, but I guess she'll have to do it by herself tomorrow."  
  
"Mom what if Harry comes over and help?" Lynell said. Suddenly she realized her rashness, "I mean if you don't mind Harry."  
  
"Of course I won't mind," Harry responded before any of the Dursley's could say something. He really wanted to talk to Lynell for some odd reason. There was just something about her. Then he heard a voice in his head.  
  
"I'm glad your coming over tomorrow. Come around 9 and bring an appetite, we'll have donuts." Harry looked at Lynell and she started blushing and nodded to his unasked question if she was the one talking in his mind. Harry began thinking so Lynell could hear his thoughts.  
  
"So you're a witch?" Lynell nodded. "So you'll be going to Hogwarts?" Lynell nodded again.  
  
"I got my letter last week before we moved because I guess they wanted to make sure I got it before we moved."  
  
Harry was excited that his new neighbor was a witch, but made sure not to show any sign of enjoying her presence to the Dursleys since then they wouldn't let him go and help her unpack tomorrow. Harry wanted to know more about Lynell.  
  
The night soon came to an end. Lynell and her mom walked home and started unpacking some of the boxes. Lynell opened a box that contained a black veil. "Mom where do you want me to place this." Amelia went over and saw the veil. Her expression turned to a very expressionless one.  
  
"Lynell put it in the coat closet somewhere far in the back."  
  
"O.K." Lynell figured that the veil had something to do with her mother's past and didn't press the issue. It was around 11:30 when Lynell and her mom went to sleep. When Lynell woke up at 8 her mom had already left for work. She went downstairs and saw the traditional donuts that her mom would buy for her and Wolfie to eat when they would unpack and set up the house while her mom would start her new job. Today it was going to be her and Harry until Wolfie showed up. She found the milk, which her mom got along with the donuts that morning. As she was walking back upstairs to change into some clothes for moving stuff she heard a thump and a moan from the closet. Lynell headed back down to the coat closet and opened the door. Out came tumbling man who looked like he had been through hell and back again. As he realized he had gotten out of the closet he looked up at Lynell and muttered something.  
  
He muttered, "Harry," and passed out.  
  
Who is the mysterious man? More to come. Sorry about it being short but I figure this is a good place to have a cliffhanger.  
  
Thank you to: Eveney Rose-freaky about your story and mine. Hope you like the update Kasagi Onaso-glad you like it. I know it's a short chapter but I'll plan on making a longer one next time. Libby1218-glad you like. Here's one update. I'm hoping to get some time to update more. 


	3. Return of Padfoot

Disclaimer-Don't own anything of Harry Potter. Lynell and Amelia are mine. Author's note-If you like please review and if some of the facts aren't right please tell me. Thanks and enjoy  
  
Chapter 3-Return of Padfoot  
  
Lynell looked at the man. She of course recognized him as the convicted criminal that had gotten out of Askaban Prison almost 3 years ago. She remembered reading the Daily Patriot back at the American Academy for wizards and witches when she lived in Washington D.C. Lynell had seen his picture before, though.  
  
One day when Lynell was 8 she had been wondering around her mother's room looking for some earrings to wear to a dinner at her grandparent's house. When she was looking in the mirror she noticed a box was sticking out from under her mother's bed. She went down and opened it. Inside was a bunch of old newspaper clippings from the Daily Patriot back when she was almost a year old. They talked about how Lily and James Potter had been murdered, a boy who lived, which turned out to be Harry Potter, and that Sirius Black had been sent to Askaban Prison for murdering 12 muggles and Peter Pettigrew. Lynell at the time didn't know who any of these people were, but she did look at the moving pictures and was mystified by them. She had never seen pictures that moved before except for movies and television. When she looked at the picture of Sirius something inside her told her he was innocent. That he had been wronged. She could see all to well in his eyes. Then her mother called her and she put the papers back under her mother's bed and never thought about them again until she saw his picture in the newspaper when she was in her third year and then just again, now, when she saw him in person laying on the floor in front of her.  
  
Lynell picked him up under his arms and started to move him into the study behind her. Her mom and her had fixed up the study last night so that it could be a library and lounging area. She lifted half of Sirius onto the couch and then picked up his feet and put them on the rest of it. She found a throw pillow to put under his head and pulled the hand-sewn blanket that was dangling over the bottom of the couch on top of him. Lynell then ran upstairs and finished changing into some decent clothes and opened up her trunk from school.  
  
In her first year, her school offered each student to do one elective of their choice, besides the required classes. Lynell had chosen an intro in medical remedies that were magical and non-magical, figuring that would be a practical skill. For the class she had to buy her own first aid kit, and ever since then, had kept it in her trunk just in case. It had come in handy with all the times that she had accidents at school. Now, she was going to use her skills again. She ran downstairs and opened up the case. Since she wasn't allowed to do magic away from school still, she figured she would just use the medicines and potions she had that were magical and muggle. She cleaned up his head and hands and then looked at the spot on his chest that seemed to have had blood coming from it at one point, by the spot on his clothes. It turned out he had a big gash on his left side and appeared to have a few broken ribs. She tended to the gash and wrapped a bandage around it so it wouldn't get infected. The setting she would leave for Wolfie when he got there.  
  
Just as she finished packing up, Lynell heard the doorbell ring. She looked at her watch and it said 9 o'clock exactly. She closed the door to the study and went off to answer the door where Harry was. "Hi, I hope I'm not late," he said with the cutest smile ever Lynell thought.  
  
"Nope, your just on time. Come in, please." Lynell opened the door wider and led Harry through the maze of boxes to the kitchen. "I figure we can start organizing the kitchen since I find food a major necessity. So grab a donut and a box and start unpacking. I'll tell you which cabinet to put which stuff in."  
  
"Alright." Harry grabbed a box full of pots and pans and a chocolate donut. He all most inhaled it and started placing the pots on a bottom shelf that Lynell had pointed out. "So where have you lived before moving here?"  
  
"I was born in Orlando, Florida. Then when I was 10 going on 11 I got my letter saying I was a witch. That's when my mom took her position that she has now that requires her to travel everywhere. We've lived in San Diego, California, New York City, Washington D.C., Detroit, Michigan, and we just moved from San Antonio, Texas."  
  
"Wow you certainly have seen the United States." "Not really since I only get to explore the city during my breaks because otherwise I'm off at school. You know how it is."  
  
"Yeah and I wish I never had to come back here. So is your mother a witch?"  
  
"As far as she's told me, no, but I have my doubts."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup, I believe she's a witch who decided to live her life as a muggle so she could protect me from this war that is going on. She never said anything about magic until I got my letter. Every birthday and Christmas, though, my family would always give me books on magic, witches, dragons, wizards, and other stuff that I thought was only fantasy. It entertained me a lot during my youth. My mother never seemed to approve of their gifts. Then, when I got my letter I asked her if my father was a wizard since I never met him. I don't know much about him and rarely ask since I can see her become very sad. Well, it turns out that he was a wizard, which allows me to know for sure I'm half blood, but I think I'm pure blood since I have many magic capabilities that my other friends who have muggle parents don't have."  
  
"What happened to your father?" Harry said with concern in his voice. Harry had finished with his fifth box already and Lynell was beginning to stack up the spices they had brought. She couldn't reach the top shelf and Harry came over to help her.  
  
"He never knew I existed. He died before I was born. Mom says that I have his eyes and his spirit, which I guess makes me feel I'm a little bit connected to him, since I can tell that I have a lot of her in me since she's the one who raised me and taught me everything I know. She taught me how the world is cruel and that I have to be prepared to anything. Because of that she made me take self-defense and join the dueling club at my old school. I'm pretty good too. I believe that my father must of hurt her to have her always so sad when we talk about him, or that she regrets never been able to tell him about me. I think that's why she made me do all of the self-defense training along with the medical training."  
  
At this point Lynell was staring off into space. She was thinking about everything that she would never get to do with her father and everything that he had missed. Then she thought of everything her mother and her had done together and all of the things she had taught her. She let one single tear form at the thoughts and then realized Harry was looking at her with concern in his eyes.  
  
"Wow would you look at this place. We've been talking this entire time and almost have the whole kitchen done and its only 11:30. What do you say we finish this and I'll find some soup to make us? Sound good?"  
  
"Sure." They continued unpacking and once Lynell found the few canned goods they had brought to eat their first few meals with until they found the local grocery store, she began cooking the soup. Harry finished minutes later and found some bowls and spoons. The kitchen looked great now that it had all of the boxes out of it and the furniture all in place with the dishes and everything else on shelves. They ate their soup in silence. There was some left that Lynell put in the fridge to give to Sirius when she would go to check up on him in two hours. She figured that would be a good time to change this bandages and reapply the medicines on his scratches.  
  
After lunch, Lynell and Harry started organizing the dining room and family room. They finished in 2 and half hours, making it 2:30. Lynell figured that they were done for the day and they could finish tomorrow. Harry was starting towards the study when Lynell stopped him. "We already did that room last night, Mom and me that is."  
  
"Oh, so I guess we should work on the upstairs?"  
  
"Actually what do you say we finish tomorrow? I would like you to come over again tomorrow and help me finish."  
  
"Ok, well I guess I better leave then," Harry said sadly as he started towards the door.  
  
"No," Lynell said suddenly, "I mean, why don't you go upstairs and wash up and stay for a few hours. We can talk some more and you can stay for dinner. I'm sure my mom is going to pick up something. Besides I want you to met Wolfie and he'll be here in only half an hour. Please."  
  
"Ok, I'll stay," he said sounding like he was forcing himself, but he was really glad. No Dursley's for the entire day almost was heaven to Harry.  
  
"Great, the bathroom is up the stairs and to the right. There are some towels in the box up there."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Lynell made sure Harry was all the way upstairs and had turned on the shower before she got the soup and heated it up. She got the soup and a glass of water with some painkillers and put it all on a tray. She headed towards the study and opened the door. When she opened it she saw Sirius was starting to wake up and trying to get off of the couch. "Don't move. I haven't gotten your ribs fixed yet!" Lynell yelled at Sirius. "I've brought you some soup and water along with some aspirin for the pounding headache you must be having."  
  
"Thanks, but who are you and where am I?" Sirius said a little muffled and weakly as he realized how badly beaten he was after walking through the void that the veil had led him to. He had wondered for two days looking for the twin veil because he could leave the way he came in.  
  
"I'm Lynell Star and you are in 3 Privet Drive, my new home. Now stay still. I have to check the bandage that I put on this. Here's the soup and water. Eat slowly, you don't want to rush this." She placed the tray on a nearby table next to the couch and sat on the side of the couch and lifted up his shirt. The bandage looked like it needed to be changed and so she got her kit and changed it. The wound seemed to be healing nicely but the ribs needed to be fixed soon. No sooner had she thought that, the doorbell rang. Lynell left Sirius and signaled him to remain quiet. He nodded as she went to the door.  
  
Lynell opened the door and there was standing her mother's dear old friend, Wolfie. According to her mother, Wolfie was an old school friend of Lynell's father and through him; Lynell's mother had become friends with Wolfie. Lynell how ever believed that Wolfie and her mother were actually old school friends. Either way they knew him and Lynell loved him like an uncle.  
  
"Don't I get a hug?" He asked.  
  
"Of course you do and kiss on the check for coming. I've missed you so much," Lynell said as she hugged Wolfie and had a great big smile on her face. That's when she noticed the shower had turned off upstairs. Lynell sensed Harry was standing behind her, but he didn't seem to be scared, just confused.  
  
"Remus, what are you doing here? Do you know Lynell?" Harry said in a questioning tone.  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact I do Harry. Apparently it didn't take you too long to get to know your new neighbor," Remus said with a smile.  
  
"Harry, may I introduce you to Remus Lupin, my Wolfie," Lynell said with a giggle.  
  
"Yeah I know Remus. He was my father and godfather's best friend. He also was a professor at Hogwarts in my third year." At the mention of his godfather Harry began to get a little tense.  
  
"How are you dealing with Sirius' death Harry? I haven't spoken to you since you left Hogwarts. Are you ok?" Remus asked with concern.  
  
"Sirius? Do you mean Sirius Black?" Lynell blurted out in less than a second full of excitement.  
  
"Yes, he was my godfather and one of the closest people I had to a father figure. The other one is Remus here." At this Remus smiled being considered as a father figure to Harry.  
  
"Wow do I have a surprise for you two. That's one of the things I was going to talk to Remus about before you got out of the shower Harry. Come with me to the study. I have someone that wants to see you." Lynell turned around and started walking to the study. "Now it makes sense why the first word he said when he fell out was your name Harry." Lynell opened the door and allowed Remus and Harry to see Sirius inside. "May I present to you the one and only Sirius Black." Both Harry and Remus stared at Sirius like they had seen a ghost.  
  
"Did you miss me?" Sirius said, trying to make a joke and started to bend over with the laughing.  
  
"Remus, maybe you can try to set his ribs, I would but I can't use magic. Then I'll leave you guys for a little reunion." Remus went over and fixed Sirius ribs and hesitated making sure it was him, before embracing him like a brother would.  
  
"Padfoot if I didn't miss you so much, I'd kill you," Remus said. They both laughed at that. Then Harry came over and embraced Sirius in the much the same way Remus just had.  
  
"I missed you so much Sirius," Harry said.  
  
Lynell watched the scene from the doorway and when she realized they were all comfortable she went back out into the foyer and headed up to her room. She decided to lay down on her bed for a bit to think. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.  
  
Now click that little button to submit a review and I'll love you. I'll update as soon as possible. 


	4. Family Related

Disclaimer-Don't own anything of Harry Potter. Lynell and Amelia are mine.  
  
Chapter 4-Family History  
  
After the shock of seeing Sirius again and realizing that he wasn't a hallucination, Remus and Harry both got a chair and sat down over by Sirius. "But how can you be alive? I always thought that anyone who goes through the veil dies," Remus said curiously.  
  
Sirius looked from Remus to Harry, who both seemed to be looking at him for answers. "I guess I should start from the beginning. Well you obviously know about the veil that's in the Department of Mysteries. What you don't know is how it's related to my family. Back when my grandfather was in his 30's he would meet with other pureblood families. They would discuss everything, but always had to be careful about what they said since they were never truly alone. People could hear them from their houses and they couldn't talk about mudbloods in public. That's when he came up with the idea of making a void in space, a place where only the purebloods could meet. He came up with a charm that he could cast on solid object that would transport someone to a separate void in space. All he had to do now was pick the object. That's when he saw my grandmother's curtain. It was plan, made out of dark navy velvet that hung over the doorway to the library. That was it, he thought, he would make the portal be a curtain. The only problem with the charm was that there had to be more than one portal since you couldn't leave the way you came in. He duplicated my grandmother's curtain and cast the charm on all 200 of the "veils" and gave 2 to each pureblood family he did business with and talked to. Soon, though, the World War started, and many wizards and witches had to leave their homes, since they were among muggle homes that were being bombed and destroyed. Many of the "veils" were destroyed. Some got into the hands of muggles and others into the hands of wizards and witches who weren't pureblood. They would walk through the curtain and be transported to the area, but when they turned around to get out, they couldn't. They believed they were trapped. Once families lost loved ones to the veil they would destroy them. Soon there were only two of the original 200 left. One of them is in the Department of Mysteries and the other is in this house."  
  
"But how did you know that there was still another one when you fell through the veil in the Department of Mysteries and why doesn't anyone else know how to get out of the void?" Harry asked.  
  
"I didn't know there was another one still. All I knew was that there was one in the Department. I only know about how to get out since my family has passed on the history of my grandfather and we all learned about his "genius" so in case we ever found one of the veils, we would never be lost in the void forever. When I fell through the veil in the Department I remembered the stories and decided that I had to try everything I could in order to get back to you Harry. I've been wandering in that place for what seems like forever until today when I finally found the veil. For all I knew it was the one I entered through but I pushed against it and fell through it and into Lynell's closet and here I am."  
  
"Well I'm glad that you made it out alive. I missed you Sirius," Harry said as he got up and hugged his godfather. "Did either of you see where Lynell went?"  
  
Both shook their heads. "She probably went upstairs to start unpacking her room in order to give us some time to talk to Sirius alone," Remus said knowing Lynell was raised to be a polite and considerate young woman. "I'm sure she would appreciate any help she could get."  
  
Harry took Remus' advice and went to find Lynell upstairs. She was still sleeping on her bed, which was bare and surrounded by all of her boxes of stuff and a few paint cans. It looked like she was planning on painting her bedroom from the plain white it was to a vibrant blue. That's when Harry got an idea. He picked up Lynell carefully and brought her to her mom's room and laid her on her mom's bed. Harry went back, covered Lynell's bed and began opening the cans of paint. Back in the study Sirius and Remus were talking. "How has he been Remus?" Sirius asked after Harry had ran upstairs.  
  
"I won't lie. He didn't take your "death" lightly and kept on blaming himself for it. I don't know what he would do if he lost you Padfoot. He's not a boy any more but he still needs you to be his godfather."  
  
"Yes I know. You know I never thought I would be grateful for Amelia not throwing that veil away when my mother gave it to her for Christmas that one year. Remember? We were in 4th year and I was dating Amelia. My mother wanted to meet her and thought I had made a good pick for my girlfriend. Sure she was in Gryfindor but she was a pureblood, prestigious, and extremely smart. She asked me to bring Amelia over for Christmas Eve dinner and that's when she gave it as a gift. As soon as we got to her house I told her to destroy it, it was just dark magic that my mother gave her because she thought that Amelia was going to be her future daughter-in-law. Amelia laughed at that and said maybe she would keep it just in case she did become the next Mrs. Black and went into her house. I wonder how Lynell's family got it."  
  
That's when Remus and Sirius heard a door open and an older woman's voice.  
  
"Lynell? Remus? Anybody home? I have pizza." They heard footsteps coming towards the study. "Where is everybody..." Amelia stopped in the middle of the doorway to the study in shock. "Remus what is he doing here?"  
  
"Hi Em," Sirius said as he tried to sit up more. Lynell was horse back riding along the seashore with the wind her face. She stopped as a handsome young man came riding up next to her. Then she heard her mom's voice. Suddenly Lynell woke up realizing she had fallen asleep. When she looked around, Lynell discovered that she was in her mom's bed instead of her own, and she remembered going to her bedroom when she left the study.  
  
Lynell got up and walked towards her room. She heard her Beatle's CD being played and the door was closed. When she opened it she couldn't believe it. The entire room was painted, her shelves were set up and it seemed that most of her stuff had been placed on them, with the last few things being set up by a boy with raven black hair. "Harry James Potter, I didn't pick you as a Beatle's fan."  
  
Harry turned around and saw Lynell standing there giving him the biggest smile ever. "Surprise I guess," Harry said. "I wanted to do something nice for you since you gave me my godfather back, which is the best gift ever."  
  
"I think this will work. Now come on. I think my mom woke me up with her calling me and I smell pizza. Let's go and get some food and I need to tell her about Sirius." They walked down the stairs and found Amelia standing still in the doorway as Sirius said something along the lines of 'Hi Em'. Lynell went towards her mom. Before she could say anything her mom turned toward her.  
  
"Lynell what is he," with a nod toward Sirius, "doing here?" Amelia asked with the strictest tone ever.  
  
"He fell through that veil, the one you had me put in the closet, this morning," Lynell said. "He's Harry's godfather and I'm taking care of him till he can go back to his house and as his healer I'm saying that he needs to get his rest and we need to eat dinner. Harry and I have only had soup and doughnuts today."  
  
With that Remus got up and muttered something to Sirius as he went out of the study. He closed the door and took the pizzas from Amelia. "Lynell, why don't you and Harry take the pizza. I have to talk to your mom."  
  
"Alright, just don't expect any of the meat lovers left when you decide to eat the pizza. Come on Harry." With that they left for the kitchen. "Amelia, I think its time you told them the truth."  
  
"Remus, I closed that chapter of my life along time ago. Besides he's still healing, he's not completely healthy. I'll tell him when he is and then I'll tell Lynell."  
  
"You can't keep avoiding this situation Amelia. They need to know the truth. Also, Dumbledore told me to give this to you." Remus gave Amelia a letter. "Inside is the location of Headquarters for you and Lynell. Are you sure you want to join again?"  
  
"I'm sure. I've been running from the past for so long that I need to stop running. I just didn't expect that an entire chapter of my past would be sitting in my house. I figured I would have seen him at Headquarters one day." Remus shared a look with Amelia and they walked towards the kitchen, where Harry had one pizza box open and Lynell had another. Both of them had eaten half of their pizza already and they both laughed seeing the two teenagers.  
  
Author's note: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this for a while but I've been busy with school and our school play, but now is spring break so hopefully I'll be able to update a couple of times this week. That all depends on reviews of course so submit reviews if you liked it or hated it. I just want to have some feedback. Thanks. 


End file.
